lego_dimensions_customsfandomcom-20200214-history
LEGO 1001 Spears Vega (Trigger Happy the Gremlin)/Cutscenes
Cut Scenes Introduction (Begins with a LEGO version of the 1001 Spears logo. The Archaeologist is impaled by a spear, but due to simply being a mini figure, he simply removes it from his abdomen. The same thing happens with some more pikes, but he simply removes them and makes it the the end.) *In a LEGO version of the Venture Over World, Robert Jacob is digging, and eventually he hits a rock head. He mines it out, but falls into the Void, surrounded by the Void Monsters. However, a Morph Glider saves him, which is piloted by Vincent and Fritz. The Morph Glider flies up into Morph Land, and then flies through the Morph Galaxy. It lands on Upland, where the trio ride on Oak Rex as he dukes it out against a Night Elf Giant. However, the Giant simply punches him away, sending Oak Rex and the trio to Abomination Defense. The Giant Zombie is about to step on them, but Poor Man Grenade and Frosty Warrior cause it to fall apart, and they join the team. They accidentally stand on a Landmine, though, which causes an explosion, sending them onto the Orbitron, where they stowaway on one of the biplanes, which explodes the advance base, sending it flying into a ruin, where Know and Dig are found, but they are about to be crushed by an Iron Beast, prompting them to run off, but the Beast fires a petrol bomb, causing a gas explosion, sending them up into a racetrack where they land on Pun Master's kart, who is fighting against Demise in a tornado. Demise fires a black hole at them, sucking them into Finn Army. They land at Roberto's Outpost, where Finn is firing a mini gun at a tank. However, the tank fires a bullet which explodes everyone into yet another franchise; Jonah's Missions. They land in the midst of a battle between Jonah in a ROFL Copter and a tyrannosaurus. The Tyrannosaurus Rex punches away the attack helicopter, sending our group with it. They land at Flake Rot, where Rogue is escaping from his execution. However, a well placed cannon shot from the building sends the team into a Future Mining cave with Rogue. They are caught by a gigantic stone troll, which throws them, causing them to land on Planet Vega, finding the 1001 Spears Temple from the introduction, which the treasure hunter abruptly escapes from. The heroes decide to stay together as a team, assembling the 1001 Superhero Team.* Space Hogs (Robert Jacob is building a sub woofer. We then cut out and see a million stacks of them. Robert finds Jonah and chats. Dillon walks in and jump scares Robert with a boombox. Robert falls down and knocks over all the subs. Robert, terrified, watches as they all fall down, and the last one destroys a ladder, causing it to fall near them. Dillon and Jonah scram, but Robert grabs onto it, but flies up, then lets go, but not before he is strangled by a Swine Balloon, which flies off, bringing Robert with it, screaming for help.) Venture Portal (2001 Theme Plays; Know and Bill are building a Hell Portal; Bill is eating a hot dog while jumping through stars, eating a hot dog while building the frame. Know, building it, asks Bill for a screwdriver; however, Bill hands him the weenie instead. Know, in anger, throws the Portal Frame away. It flies up into space, and Bill and Know desperately attempt to reach it, but fail. Robert, however, flies off with the Porker Balloon, and then puts the portal back in place, causing it to open up.) Pip the Pee (Robert Jacob finds a Pipipi, and looks at it, shocked. He calls over for Wyveslender to help. Wyveslender places the Pipipi, but Robert realizes it is not exploding. He first walks away, and then arrives again wearing a horror mask. Nothing happens. Wyveslender goes into a crane, then hits the Pipipi with a wrecking ball; the wrecking ball itself breaks apart into bricks. Robert then surrounds the Pipipi with exploding barrels and TNT; Robert flips the switch on the detonator, exploding the dynamite. Robert walks away, surrendered.) AGHHHHH! (Robert Jacob, sad after nothing works, gives the Pipipi to Wyveslender, who teleports away. Wyveslender gives the Pipipi to a duck, who quacks so loud that the Pipipi does explode; it knocks down a nearby tower in the process. Wyveslender teleports away with the Pipipi and the duck and gives them both to Robert. Robert places the duck, causing it to chase a Titanoba. Wyveslender facepalms, then Robert takes a feather from the duck. Wyveslender, in disbelief, simply whispers to the duck, who then quacks so loud it ignites Pipipi yet again. The explosion destroys a bunch of skyscrapers in the background. Wyveslender, impressed, finds Robert in pieces on the ground, surrounded by Black Studs. Wyveslender rebuilds him, and Robert seems impressed. He then brings the Pipipi with him through the Venture Portal.) Outlaw of the Wyve (Robert Jacob is building a molten rock dam, and walks away to add more it it. A Wyveslender, dressed as a Highwayman, steals the rock keeping the lava flow inside. The lava spills out, and when Robert comes back, he is horrified to see this. He uses all of his pails to get rid of the magma, but there is still some left, which literally spells "disaster". Robert waits for a while, and the Wyveslender places back all the boulders he stole. Robert then pours in the rest of the lava, restoring the dam to it's former glory. However, he seeks revenge on the Wyveslender. So, he gets a cage, and fills it with objects. Nothing happens, however, Robert realizes the Wyveslender only steals NATURAL objects, so he then goes off to find some. Building a Perfect Trap (Robert builds yet another cage, and fills it with natural objects. The Wyveslender teleports in, and steals all of it, however, when Robert locks it, he teleports away, causing Robert to facepalm. Robert then fills the cage with fig leaved gourds and fried chicken. The Wyveslender teleports in again, but does not bother to eat the food, but rather steals it and teleports away. Finally, Robert decides to just ask the Wyveslender nicely not to steal his stuff, and the Wyveslender accepts. The Wyveslender then returns his bait, but goes off to hunt down and rob other people of their objects. However, when Wyveslender teleports away, he ends up at the Venture Portal. Robert finds him there, and they decide to hop into it together. Paise's Awakening (Paisenuef wakes up inside of the Inventor's House. He is tied to a rope, and falls off. Paise moves his arm around, and puts it inside of his core. He removes the Talisman, which he looks at, but drops, then chases after, falling over the stairs. Paise finds the Scientist, faking being dead, but does not seem to mind it. Paise opens a window, and sees the apocalyptic environment past it. He walks down another case of stairs, and goes out. He finds a remnant of the Adventure World portal, and looks off to find more.) A Gruesome Discovery (Paisenuef looks around, after having built the portal, but is curious of a car. Paise looks in the window, and is shocked to find a skeleton come to life. He runs off, and ends up running into the Adventure World portal. Paise then finds himself lost in the desert the world has become, and then notices a mysterious figure walking by. Paise picks up an electric pole, and smacks the figure. It turns out to be Know, and the two make peace, walking off to build the Light Staff.) Cut Scene Unlocking * Introduction is unlocked by starting the game. * Space Hogs is unlocked by placing Robert Jacob on the Toy Pad. * Venture Portal is played after going to the Portal Room when Robert Jacob flies off. Category:Customs by Trigger Happy the Gremlin Category:Miscellaneous